


love for the reaper

by WhiteNova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agent! Reader, Angst, F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance?, Volsakaya Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNova/pseuds/WhiteNova
Summary: “Wait, Gabriel!” He slows down, his back remains to you. ”Her name….her name is Maria. After your mother.”“Who?” His head tilts slightly, slightly giving into curiosity.“Our daughter.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this has been sitting in my drive forever. I was unsure if I should post it because it absolutely made no sense and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find a way to end this story. 
> 
> SOOO I decided to just post it and hope for the best. 
> 
> Welp.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

“Are you sure they’re coming, Winston? I’ve been patrolling the area for three whole days. Talon would have already killed her if they wanted her dead. Something’s up, Winston.” Taking your finger of the “talk” button you continued your rounds around the Volskaya warehouse. 

 

“If the intercepted transmission between their agents is correct, then yes, they will try and assassinate Mrs. Volskaya. We owe her a huge debt, this is the least we can do for her.”

 

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t send in Lena instead of me? She’s actually met with Volskaya.” Your breaths make it through the warm scarf covering your mouth, white puffs rising and eventually disappearing into the cold Russian air. It was nearing evening now, the faint light of the sun barely making it past the parted doors of the warehouse. 

 

“Lena, as you know, is heading to America to recruit Jesse back into Overwatch. He’s been a hard one to locate. And if anybody can get the job done quickly and efficiently, it’s her. Please, just bare with this.” 

 

“You could have sent Mei, you know. She basically thrives in these sub-zero temperatures.” You grumble into in the radio, feeling frustrated. The clothes that were provided were a bit uncomfortable to say the least. The gloves a size too small and the boots a size too big. The big winter coat allowed for basically no mobility, except for walking.

 

“Winston, I’m in hell right now. How long will I have to stay here?” You nod at the passing group of soldiers, they nod back once they recognize you.

 

“As long it takes. Keep your eye out for anything suspicious. Her workers are all very loyal to her but better safe than sorry.” 

 

Another round completed. The clouds had begun to set it, and the sun struggled to shine through the vast grayness of the sky.

 

“Agent, Mrs. Volskaya will be coming in soon, Rendezvous back to the center of the warehouse. Weapons unlocked.” The heavily accented English came in through the radio.

 

“Understood.” you changed the frequency back.” Winston, it's go time. Talk to you afterward to complain.” 

 

“Stay safe.”

 

As you made your way to the front of the warehouse, it became quite clear that whatever Talon wanted from this woman was more than just to murder her. Was it power? Control? Money was the most logical option considering that a group their size needed a way to pay their operatives.

 

The sudden flashing of lights followed by high pitched ring of the alarm spurred you out of your thoughts, workers and soldiers ran in all different directions as you ran towards to the entrance of the warehouse. 

 

Could this be it, the attack Winston was talking about? The reverb of a gun going off answers that for you. You reach for your guns as you creep closer and closer to the sound of shots going off only to be followed by yelling and screams. 

 

You arrive as the intruder makes their way to the parted doors of the warehouse, twin weapons at side and bodies scattered the floor around him.

 

“Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm right here.” You pull off the gloves and the heavy winter jacket. Quickly analyzing the situation, you realized this was going to be a very close one. Either you’d end up with a spray of bullets in your face or one lucky bullet would find itself in his cranium. 

 

He doesn't turn but you already know who this man is. Hired by Talon to kill the remaining top members of Overwatch, in other words, he could kill you today and that would be one less member Talon needed to worry about. 

 

“Didn't expect to find you here, Reaper.” You slowly began to circle him, your weapon raised and loaded. ”It’s been a while. Last time I heard you were licking the shit off of Talon’s shoes.” 

 

He remains quiet, the red lights and the alarm continue to blare in the background. Both of you know it won't be long before more soldiers appear. “Cat got your tongue? Out of ammo? You sure came ill prepared for this mission. Tell me, how have you not been fired yet?” 

 

He doesn't take the bait, only tips his head to look past the parted doors of the warehouse to the winter sky. 

 

“Come on, what are you waiting for? Move, dammit!” You bring your weapon up, aimed at his head, yet you keep your distance. “Fine, I’ll just kill you right now.” 

 

The resistance for the trigger seemed to disappear - adrenaline and pure instinct taking over. Only for it to replaced by a sudden wave of pain spreading up from your hand. It didn't take long before the crackle of the shot reached your ears and for you to catch sight of the gun gone from your hands, dented and laying on the frozen ground. 

 

What the?

 

A sniper?

 

Outside? Inside?

 

 

Where? 

 

Where?

 

He wasn't alone.

 

You look back down at your empty hand only to see your index finger bent at an awkward angle at the knuckle.

 

Confusion, pain, and panic slowly start to set in.

 

A deadly combination.

 

And like a wounded animal with nothing else to loose, you attack. 

 

The broken finger seemed to get numb as your curled your fist preparing to deliver it to his mask. 

 

Survival seemed to sink further and further away from your fingers with each attack.

 

The cold metal of his fingers slink around your neck before the world does a complete one-eighty, the cold ground meets your back as he slams you full force into the ground. 

 

The click of his weapon signals the end of the fight. He places his foot on you, preventing you from attempting to move. 

 

“Nunca vas aprender, amor.” He lays the hot barrel of his gun onto your forehead, his finger tense on the trigger, he presses harder into your chest with his foot and it’s almost impossible to catch your breath.

 

“Wha-?” It really shouldn't be this obvious, you think. It shouldn't be this obvious to figure out who this man is and yet there’s no mistaking the way he calls for you.

 

“GabeーGabriel?” Perhaps it was the cold or maybe it was the angle that your head hit the ground that made you say his name. He doesn’t answer, only pulls his weapon back and steps off you.

 

“Don’t look for me.” He says, but the tone of his voice has changed, it’s cold and unfeeling. 

 

“Wait, Gabriel!” He slows down, his back remains to you. ”Her name….her name is Maria. After your mother.” 

 

“Who?” His head tilts slightly, slightly giving into curiosity. 

 

“Our daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can hear the heavy steps of his combat boots approach you followed by his arms tightening around you. “I’m trying.” He murmurs into your ear, his facial hair pricking the side of your face. As you lean into his embrace for some semblance of comfort, you smell the faint musk of death, blood, and gunpowder around him.

“Welcome back, agent.” Winston is waiting for you outside on the landing platform, a certainly rare occasion. There’s only one other time that you can think of that he’s met you at the landing platform: to announce the death of Ana. And once again, there’s a grimm look that hangs on his face.

 

He’s here to talk about your encounter with Reaper. 

 

There’s a slight breeze and a warm sunset that rests in the background behind the ship you just arrived in. Memories of the time when you were stations here bubble up from the back of your mind and it’s almost painful when they burst through the surface. “Hello, Winston. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

 

There’s a moment of silence as he looks past the ship and into the sunset and replies. ”Yes, It has been a while, Agent.”

 

“It still looks as if nobody even left.” It really did, everything still looked just like the day you were flown off the base back to the United States after the PETRAS Act came into effect. It was all too vivid in your mind, logistics agents running through the base, scientist scrambling to save their data files before the Interpol arrive, engineers speeding by with blueprints, and you watching through your ship’s window, having once again to say goodbye to another base that had become like a second home to you. 

 

“Athena helped with most of the technological repairs.” Winston’s voice pulls you from your thought. You follow his hand to the screen on at the edge of the platform where Athena’s logo suddenly blinks on. ”I read through your report you sent to me during your stay in Russian. I suggest we head inside, I’m sure there’s a lot of questions you’re meaning to ask.” 

 

“Before that, let me make a call, I want to make sure Maria isn’t  
causing too much trouble back home.” You say, your finger hovering above the “call” button.

 

“Right, of course. Tell her Uncle Winston says hi.” He answers back, making his way to the elevators. 

 

“Okay, I’ll tell her!” You press the call the button and hope that with the time difference someone picks up.

 

“Hello?” A young woman’s face blinks on on your phone.

 

“Hi, Fareeha.” You smile at her through the camera and she smiles back, “I’m sorry you had to stay an extra week. I just got out the hospital yesterday and now I just landed in Gibraltar.”

 

“Wintson told me about your injuries, I hope you feel better now. I’ve had my fair share of dislocated bones.”

 

“Yeah, not fun at all. Uhm, Is Maria around?” 

 

“She’s taking her nap right now, I think she’ll be up any minute now. She had a rough time at a school today, a kid accidently kicked the ball at her face and she fall back and hit her head on the floor.”

 

You grimaced picturing the fall in your head. “Yikes. Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah, she’s okay. She jus-”

 

“Who is that?” The voice cuts off Fareeha off and she turns her attention the the voice behind her.

 

“Come and you’ll find out!” Fareeha says to her in a playful tone, and the you can hear the small steps approaching her from her where she sits in your living room.

“Ma?!” There’s a twinkle in her brown eyes, and the soft, black curls that frame her face send all thoughts and worries of her father and Talon out the window because for now, her mother is back and everything is alright within her small world and yours as well.

 

“Hey, baby. How are you? Uncle Winston says Hi!” 

 

“Uncle Winston?! Can I see him? And, I’m okay but I miss you.” She offers you a sad smile and her missing tooth peeks through her parted lips. “You’re coming home soon, right?” 

 

“Mhm, I’ll be coming home as soon as I’m done here, okay? Make sure you don’t cause your auntie Fareeha problems and maybe when I get back I’ll take you for some ice cream, sound good?” As soon the words ‘ice cream’ reach her ears, she has her hands in air in excitement only a six year old could.

 

“YEAH!” She yells excitedly back at you, and her smile has turned turned into a full grin. Fareeha smiles as she watches your daughter’s expression change from joy to anguish and betrayal as you tell her if she hasn’t done her homework, their won’t be any ice cream. 

 

“Alright, baby. It’s time for me to go back to work, okay? I’ll be home as soon as possible, I promise.” And you realize with the current state affairs, the last thing you should is promise her anything. The last thing you want is for her to be waiting for someone that’s not coming back.

 

“Okay…” You swear you hear your heart breaking a little as her smile turns into a pout, her eyes losing some shine. “I love you, ma.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” 

 

_______

 

 

You wait until all the members involved file out the room before you begin to ask questions.

 

“Gabriel, we have to talk.” You announce to the man standing on the other side of the debriefing table as you quickly and neatly pick up the paperwork from Gabriel’s mission report. 

 

There’s a bruise underneath his eye, right on top of his cheekbone and a few scrapes on the side of his face and neck. Half of you wants to wait until he’s had a full check up done but the other half knows this needs to be addressed as quickly as possible. 

 

“About?” He’s tired, that much you can tell by his crude response. “I’ve already reported everything to Morrison, Ana and you. If you need someone to clarify or verify my report, ask McCree.” He pushes off the table, heading towards the door.

 

“Gabriel Reyes!” You yell, causing him to pause at the front of the door, “You turned off your Locater on Day 6 of your mission at exactly 16:00 hours until 20:00 hours! Now, I’m gonna ask: why did you turn off your Locater?” You demanded, there’s only so many things that he’s allowed to keep from Morrison, Ana, and you. 

 

He remains facing the door and manages a tired sigh.”Typical Blackwatch shit.” 

 

“I’m so fucking tired of you making my job of keeping you alive damn near impossible, Gabriel!” You’re pretty sure that half the base has heard your shouting by the time you finish your shouting but the piled up frustration has bypassed something in your brain's decision center and it’s out before you can stop it.

 

And yet, he might be the only man in your life but he was still your superior.

 

He slams his fist against the debriefing table, causing the screen to shatter and shards to fly in all directions directions. 

 

“For fucks sake, I’m trying to protect you, can’t you see?! I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention but shit is about to hit the fan and I don’t know if Overwatch will survive this time. ” His eyes are sharp, his lips are upturned, his nostrils flare and the subtle way his eyelid is twitching are all clear signs that you’ve clearly hit a nerve.

 

“I just couldn’t keep him safe...I couldn’t save him. I don’t want to lose you too!” You shout back and look away as soon as the shame from losing your cool hits you and before the tightening of your throat gives you away; the letters on the files become blurry and distorted from the tears in your eyes.

 

You can hear the heavy steps of his combat boots approach you followed by his arms tightening around you. “I’m trying.” He murmurs into your ear, his facial hair pricking the side of your face. As you lean into his embrace for some semblance of comfort, you smell the faint musk of death, blood, and gunpowder around him.

 

__________

 

 

“How long have you known?” You ask, standing next to Winston who’s sitting on his favorite tire. There’s a stash of old, empty peanut butter jars by his desk and lids strewn on the floor next to him. 

“We only found out after Overwatch was disbanded by the U.N. It was an identity he took up before the official formation of Overwatch. From what I understand, he took it up as to not stain Overwatch.” He says as he types into his keyboard and hundreds of closed and encrypted files pull up on the screens. 

 

“In other words, he did Overwatch’s dirty work even before Blackwatch and Overwatch was formed?” So there was more to Overwatch that you had been informed after you became head of your department. No wonder Overwatch was doomed to fall from the start. The secrecy surrounding the founding members was enough to cause friction between themselves and the United Nation. 

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. When Jack, Ana, and Gabriel were in talkings with the U.N. about the official formation of Overwatch, someone in the U.N. obtained files of their time in their country’s Military. Most of it wasn’t good, agent.” He pauses to input some code into the computer , and suddenly hundreds of uncensored pages cover the screens. 

 

“What the..?” Hundred of the pages with the words “TORTURE” and “ASSASSINATION” strewn on the top of the documents. You wonder how many of these files they kept secretly tucked away from your department. You had heard rumors from your time as a field agent of their times in their military but never once believed it was could actually true. 

 

“I’m sure you want to look specifically at Reyes’ files.” More typing and some of the documents dissolved to leave a few scattered documents on the screens. “This is one is the one that the U.N. wanted to use against Reyes.” A single tap on the edge of the keyboard caused the center document to completely cover Winston’s center screen.

 

Your heart suddenly dropped as you read “RAPE” in red, bold letters. 

 

“Unfortunately, The Senator who had this file in his possession was found dead in his home. Officially the cause of death was ‘Suicide’ but…” He trails off, knowing full well what he was implying. Reyes had killed the man knowing if that file got out, Overwatch would die on the U.N.’s senate floor.

 

“Did Jack and Ana know any of this?” Somehow managing sounding normal in despite the ball the tightness in your throat and the tears forming in your eyes. 

 

“If they did, they turned a blind eye to what Reyes was doing.”

 

To say you felt betrayed and lied to was an understatement, and you realized that the man that you’d fallen for was someone you didn’t know at all. In the three missions you had the pleasure of going with him, he’d always showed nothing but professionalism. Your stomach twist in disgust knowing the man you shared a bed with was nothing but a contracted killer.

 

“I’m sorry, I need to get some air.” You walk away from the screen and the let the door silently shut behind you. 

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHMM. I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT. 
> 
> Guys, I rewrote this story like three times and I still don't know how what to do. 
> 
> Anyways, this is one version that I felt made the best sense. I wanted to make this a really dark story because let's be real, Gabriel has a lot of skeletons in his closet LOL
> 
> I really took inspiration from the Reaper information profile that he's been around for years. So I gave it my own spin to it. He had been Reaper before and was Reaper during his time in Overwatch as well. 
> 
> Anyways, more parts coming. I have some written out but no idea where I'm going with his story.

**Author's Note:**

> As it stands, this is just one-shot but you if you, readers, are willing and like this, I can attempt a second chapter? Maybe? Anyways, feedback would be awesome since I cannot write action scenes :(
> 
> Anyways, if you guys have any ideas on how to continue this story or give it good ending let me know! :D


End file.
